


semblance

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [325]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Gen, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: “You should tell him,” Mycroft says, setting down the teacup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: semblance   
> Disclaimer: not my characters; just for fun  
> Warnings: AU? I haven’t seen any of seasons 3 and 4  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 295  
> Point of view: third   
> Prompt: bbc Sherlock, Jim Moriarty, he liked wearing Sherlock's coat

“You should tell him,” Mycroft says, setting down the teacup. 

“In my own time,” Sherlock answers, fingers laced across his middle, eyes on his brother. 

Mycroft frowns. “This is cruel, even for you,” he points out, voice steady. For all his brother’s faults, Sherlock can admit to himself, Mycroft is a far better man than he has ever been. 

Weaker, of course, as all men are. But better, as society would judge. 

“You promised to never interfere in my games,” Sherlock says, letting a younger brother’s petulance suffuse the words. 

Sighing long-sufferingly, Mycroft picks up his teacup again. “Of course, Sherlock.” 

He knows, of course; he allows Sherlock the semblance of being manipulated, but Mycroft alone has never been fooled. 

Sherlock’s phone chimes, right on schedule. “I must take this, Mycroft. I’ll see you the week after next.” 

Mycroft nods but doesn’t rise as Sherlock takes his leave. 

“Mr. Brook,” Sherlock says, answering the call, voice cold. “I am quite certain I told you to stay in the flat.” 

The actor splutters, nervous, even frightened. Good. “Of course,” he finally says. “I just wanted milk—”

“Put Mr. Moran on,” Sherlock orders. Brook is required, unfortunately, so he can’t be punished too severely. But that he left the flat, and Sherlock had to send Moran after him—it cannot be allowed to go without cost. 

Sherlock slips into the waiting car. “Yeah, Boss?” Moran asks, sounding as annoyed as Sherlock feels. 

“I’ll be there shortly,” Sherlock says. “Don’t leave marks in obvious places.” 

He can hear the smirk Moran is wearing as he replies, “Yeah, Boss.” 

Ending the call, Sherlock allows himself to relax slightly. He smiles, imagining John’s reaction. It has been a long game he’s playing, but it will be such a good ending.


End file.
